1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a modular comfort device and an interface template adapted to receive the modular comfort device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a plug and play modular comfort device including services such as a Heating, Ventilating and Air Conditioning (HVAC) device, a humidifier and the like and an interface template adapted to the plug and play modular comfort device.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0014451 of Russell et al. discloses a prefabricated integrated utilities building core including a floor diaphragm, four walls connected to the floor diaphragm, and a utilities access corridor, and a method of constructing a building using the same. The floor diaphragm and the four walls form an interior of the prefabricated integrated utilities building core. The utilities access corridor has at least one access wall with a passage configured to provide access to and from the utilities access corridor from the interior of the prefabricated integrated utilities building core. There are a plurality of integrated utilities arranged within the prefabricated integrated utilities building core so as to be fully accessible from within the utilities access corridor. The utilities access corridor also includes an in-floor access hatch arranged to provide access to an in-floor portion of at least the plumbing of the plurality of integrated utilities. As the building core is disposed within the internal space of a building, access to it requires access to the interior of a building. Also, as the building core is of a substantial size, removal or replacement of it requires dismantlement of the building core.
Thus, there is a need for a comfort device that can be installed or serviced without requiring access to the interior of a building and one which can be installed by simply “dropping in” the comfort device as the infrastructure required to be connected to the comfort device is provided at an interface template adapted to the plug and play modular comfort device.